1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reversal preventive mechanism for use in a fishing spinning reel or in a closed face reel and, in particular, to reversal preventive mechanism of a silent type which does not produce sound in a fishing line winding direction (in the forwardly rotational direction).
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there are known various reversal preventive mechanisms each for preventing the reversed rotation of a drive shaft which can be rotated in linking with a handle. The conventional reversal preventive mechanisms include a reversal preventive mechanism of a silent type. For example, there is disclosed a reversal preventive mechanism of a silent type in Japanese Utility Model No. Hei. 1-101363. This reversal preventive mechanism includes a reversal preventive gear mounted to a drive shaft adapted to rotate a rotor in accordance with the rotation of a handle in such a manner that the reversal preventive gear can be rotated integrally with the drive shaft, a securing claw engageable with the reversal preventive gear, a control member mounted rotatably to the drive shaft and capable of preventing the engagement between the reversal drive gear and securing claw when it is rotated, and a spring which is frictionally wound round the drive shaft. One end of the spring is secured to the control member in such a manner that the diameter of the spring can be extended when it is rotated forwardly and can be shortened when it is rotated reversely, thereby being able to rotate the control member. Because no contact is made between the reversal preventive gear and securing claw in the forward rotation, the reversal preventive mechanism of a silent type produces no sound and thus allows a silent winding operation.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional silent type reversal preventive mechanism, when the engagement of the securing claw with the reversal preventative gear is released by a stopper lever to thereby allow the gear to be rotated in the reverse direction and the handle is rotated reversely to thereby play out a fishing line positively, there is produced a resistance to the handle rotation, which makes it difficult to play out the fishing line smoothly. This is because the spring is reduced in diameter in the reversed rotation of the handle and the frictional force is thereby increased accordingly.